


You’re My Home, Sweet Home

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard moves back to Georgia and takes Jim with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re My Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Home Sweet Home” by blues musician Matt Andersen, a song I recently saw performed at one of Matt Andersen‘s concerts.

Jim looked out at the peach trees that held sway at the end of the garden, spreading leaves and pink blossom everywhere in pretty patterns. He always thought of them as dainty things somehow, so unlike the trees he was used to in either Iowa or San Francisco. Still, he thought the trees were nice, homely somehow, even though his current surroundings were more Leonard’s home and not truly his own, yet. He could feel the heat and humidity of the Atlanta air pressing down upon him, despite the coolness of the house’s interior, protected as it was from the worst of the humidity by the air conditioning that worked in the background. 

He turned back to the stack of boxes that dominated the floor space behind him, frown already creasing the skin between his eyebrows as he began to unpack his possessions. Each and every item made him smile, hands skimming over the covers of old books, leather bound volumes and paper backed books alike, with a few hardcovers interspersing his small and very personal library. He held one of the books in lingering fingers, smiling as he remembered the day that Leonard had given him that particular book of romantic poems. The doctor had been particularly embarrassed about knowing such poems, yet still he’d given Jim the book all the same, as a token of his affections for the other man. Jim flipped open the cover and re-read the by-now familiar and much loved inscription inside, written in Leonard’s equally familiar handwriting

“To Jim, 

I will always love you, m’dear,

from your loving Bones.”

Jim chuckled and brought the book to his lips, kissing the space where Leonard had signed his name. He sighed and placed the book where he could always see it, right above his brand new desk in Leonard’s house. It had been at Leonard’s behest, now that they were rapidly approaching middle-age, that they move back to the ancestral McCoy home in Georgia, leaving the familiar - to Jim - sights of San Francisco behind and Jim’s full time job teaching at the Academy. 

Now that the Enterprise’s five year mission was long since over, Leonard had expressed an interest in returning home to pursue his dream of owning his own medical practice. He’d tried and failed to meet his dreams in San Francisco, much to his and Jim’s growing frustration. His only option had been a practice in Georgia, once owned by a now retired doctor. 

Another motivation behind Leonard’s return to Georgia had been Joanna, now a woman in her own right. He’d missed out on so much when she’d been a little girl; now, later in life, he’d decided he wanted to get to know her better. Jim couldn’t blame him; after all, she was much beloved by Jim and Leonard both and he wanted to watch out for her best interests as much as her real father did. In turn, Joanna had accepted Jim as her second father, always greeting him with warmth and excitement every time that she saw him. 

“Everything alright?” Leonard asked suddenly behind Jim, Southern drawl a little heavier and thicker now that he’d spent a little time in his native state again.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Jim said, absently, as he cast another glance out towards the window, where, even now, thunderclouds were gathering upon the horizon.

Rain began to spatter and batter against the window, providing an odd drumming cadence against the glass, leading Jim to wonder privately whether the electricity would fail and leave them in total darkness for the night. Leonard followed the direction of Jim’s gaze and frowned slightly at the troubled expression that crossed behind Jim’s eyes.

“You don’t mind moving all the way out here, do you?” Leonard asked, crossing the room to drape his arms around Jim’s slim waist. 

Jim turned to face Leonard, smile softening his features as he leant in to press an impromptu kiss against Leonard’s waiting mouth. He felt the surprise in the set of the other man’s mouth, before Leonard kissed him back, gentle hands resting against Jim as small noises of approval worked in the doctor’s throat. Jim was the first to draw away and Leonard was glad to see that the other man was smiling, once more.

“Anywhere that you are is home to me, Bones,” Jim said, without ever once dropping his gaze from the other man’s. “It doesn’t matter where the hell we are, so long as we’re together. You‘re my home, sweet home, not some damn house.” 

Leonard’s face softened at that, and the habitual small smile he always Wore whenever Jim did something that particularly pleased him was evident on his face.

“Dammit, Jim,” he said, softly. “You always know when to say the right things, don’t you?” 

Jim merely shrugged at that, and grinned a little smugly.

“I only say it if it’s true,” he told the other man.

“I don’t doubt it,” Leonard said, with an arch lift of one eyebrow that was worthy of Spock at his most vaguely acerbic. 

“Besides, it’s no big deal to commute back to San Francisco whenever they need me, anyway,” Jim said, with a small and careless shrug. “I can always call in a few favours so that I have a lesser workload. They owe me, anyway.” 

Leonard smiled properly at that, before he leant in to press a kiss against Jim’s mouth, leaning away only slightly to nuzzle his nose against Jim’s. He knew that after all that they’d done and all that they’d achieved while aboard the Enterprise, they both were certainly owed a great deal by Starfleet. 

“Thanks, Jim, for being so supportive,” he murmured, words falling between them to be swallowed up by Jim when the other man leant in to press a kiss against his mouth again. “I dunno what I’d do without you, you know, darlin’.” 

“Me neither,” Jim replied, eyes closing as he leant his forehead against the other man‘s, eyelashes stroking against Leonard’s cheek in tickling lines as he did so. 

“Come upstairs, Jim,” Leonard said, voice dropping into an intimate little growl. “I really want you naked on my bed.” 

Jim leant back slightly, tilting his head coquettishly to the side so that the long line of his throat was exposed to the light. Jim was smiling, and his grin grew broader when Leonard took advantage and leant in, teeth and tongue nipping and laving at Jim’s throat. Jim rested one hand against the soft strands of the other man’s dark hair, eyes closing as his breath shifted downwards into something deeper and more laborious; it dragged in his throat as Leonard sucked and worried at his neck.

“I haven’t unpacked yet, Bones,” Jim said, posing a more perfunctory protest than an actual one.

His body was still malleable against Leonard's, hand still cradled against the crown of Leonard’s head as Leonard growled in frustration against Jim’s throat.

“Dammit, Jim, that can wait. I can’t,” he said, voice still husky with need. 

Jim chuckled and turned his head at an awkward angle to kiss Leonard upon the temple, lips lingering against soft skin as he did so. Leonard leant away and Jim smiled, nodded, but did not voice his assent aloud. Leonard smiled back and led Jim upstairs by the hand, already tugging at his shirt to leave it laying abandoned upon the stairs once it was pulled free. 

Leonard’s shoulder connected with the door of what once had been his room alone, and now was his room with Jim. He pulled Jim inside, mouth locked tightly against the other man’s, hands grappling at clothes until finally, their pants were left abandoned upon the thick rug before the fireplace. Jim was the first to crash upon the bed, soon joined by Leonard who bit and kissed and worried at every patch and scrap of naked skin he could comfortably reach upon the other man’s body. Jim laughed, chuckles vibrating in his chest as he cradled Leonard against him and encouraged his lover on to greater efforts. Leonard complied, before he pulled away to retrieve the lube from the bedside cabinet. 

Jim watched him with fever bright eyes, a soft smile gracing his mouth and softening his features. He waited, body relaxed as Leonard spread lube upon his fingers before dipping them down between Jim’s legs. Jim’s head fell back upon the pillow, eyes closed, mouth wide as Leonard prepared him, working him loose expertly, swiftly and when their bodies finally joined, muscles working slickly beneath sweaty skin, they made love with frantic abandon. Jim cried out, climax rolling through him first, claiming him and washing away everything apart from Leonard. He felt Leonard come inside him, eyes closed, hands clutching Jim close as he climaxed. Leonard rolled away once it was over, one arm hooked protectively about Jim’s waist, still kissing and nuzzling the other man’s neck and shoulder. Jim smiled and turned into Leonard a little more, feeling pleasantly lazy after their almost desperate love-making. 

“I love you,” he murmured against Leonard's hair.

“You too, Jim,” Leonard mumbled against Jim’s neck, sleepily. 

Jim smiled at that, eyes closing in weariness, as a yawn bisected his face. He felt Leonard’s body relax against his, snores soon filling the air as the doctor fell into much-needed sleep. Jim rubbed one hand against the other man’s sweaty back, pressing a goodnight kiss to Leonard’s lax cheek, before settling down to sleep himself.


End file.
